1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrogenation catalyst wherein the support thereof is a specific magnesium-deficient magnesium aluminate spinel and to a process for using said catalyst for the hydrogenation of a carbonaceous material, such as coal.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of magnesium aluminate (MgAl.sub.2 O.sub.4) as a support for a catalytic metal and the use of such catalyst for the hydrogenation of coal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,252 to Pitchford. Since the hydrogenation of coal is generally accompanied by the formation of by-product carbon, which tends to coat the catalyst and thereby deactivate the same, it is the desire of those who operate in such art to reduce the carbon deposition on the hydrogenation catalyst in order to maintain its hydrogenation activity over extended periods of time.